A Secret To Keep
by Kurumi Fuji
Summary: When actress Ayu enters Domino High, things look normal. Really? But count in her crush on a fellow actor, and it is so intense that she manages to persuade Yami to pretend to be her boyfriend just to get the guy jealous. YxA


_A/N: Yey, my first Yu-Gi-Oh! ficcy! I'm actually proud of myself. I'm doing this with the background sounds of 24, doing my Computer homework at the same time and half my family asleep._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! That's all you need to know (hey, that rhymes!). _

_Well, the prologue is dedicated to my brother. Today is his tenth birthday! Take care, bro!_

_-kurumi-chan_

**A Secret To Keep**

PROLOGUE

_The detective took out his pad as he interrogated the lady in her late thirties. "So, where were you during the murder of Kyousuke Touyama?" he queried._

_"I--I--" Mikio Sakato looked genunely nervous. "I was in my office, working on some documents..."_

_"And that," the detective took a note, "was at exactly 9:47 at night."_

_"...Yes," Mikio recalled. "It w-was. But Kyousuke never told me that he would be staying here last night. I left at eleven--" here his voice trembled, "--and when I got here this morning, he was... he was..."_

_Ami patted Mikio's back. "Dad, it's okay..." she said soothingly._

_"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Sonomi cried, bolting up from her chair. "My boyfriend was murdered last night, and you are just sitting here patiently, as if you have no care in the world!"_

_"You never liked him, did you, Mikio?" she accused the man._

_"Kyousuke was a very diligent worker," Mikio said, suddenly feeling bad. "I'm sorry if I seem like this, Sonomi, but I really do care..."_

_"Dad would never kill another person!" Ami said to Sonomi angrily. "Why do you accuse him of doing such a thing?!"_

_Sonomi began, "It's because I--"_

CLICK.

Yugi, sitting on the couch with potato chips in his hand, changed the channel. "I know who the killer is, Grandpa," he announced, as the screen was filled with footage of dolphins. He stared at the dolphins for a few moments before muting it.

Yugi's Grandpa, who was washing the dishes, turned his head towards his grandson. "Who is it, Yugi?"

"It's Sonomi," Yugi said simply. "It's pretty obvious. The actress playing her isn't that good, though. But the one playing Ami is okay, I guess."

"You think so?" Grandpa smiled a bit at the brilliance of his grandson, keeping a mental note in his mind: _Research for the reviews of 'A Secret To Keep'._ "You are better at puzzles and mysteries than I was at your age," he complimented him.

"Yeah." Yugi looked up at the ceiling. "It's just so... boring at school that I can't help but exert a little more effort at home. In detective shows," he said, reminded of his friend Joey Wheeler and his dirty videos.

"But you like school, don't you, Yugi?" asked Grandpa.

"I guess," he said. He let out a yawn and then got up from the couch to go to his room. "I'm hitting the hay, Grandpa. Good night."

"Good night, Yugi!" said his Grandpa cheerily, as Yugi closed the door to his room and got into bed.

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, looking at himself in the mirror. When he was done, he turned off the lights and got into bed.

"I hope something fun will happen at school tomorrow..." he murmured softly, his nightly mantra, as his eyes fluttered, and he fell asleep.

Tears were streaming down the lady's face. "Ayu, you were just s-so _wonderful_ as Ami," she sobbed, watching her daughter on television, and then averting her attention to the girl beside the couch.

A girl with gray eyes tied up her waist-length brown hair in a ponytail, letting it drop over her shoulder when she was done. "Thanks, Mom," Ayu said, feeling understandably appreciated. "I liked my acting there too."

She winced as her mother blew her nose loudly on her handkerchief, and went, "_Mom!_" Ayu liked being complimented—that was her life force—_however_, her mother went overboard even in that.

"Oh, I'm just so _proud_ of you, darling," her mom sniffed.

"Yeah, I guess," Ayu replied. "Just change the channel, okay?"

Ayu had been an actress since she was in kindergarten. At first, it was just for commercials, but as she got older, they got her working on TV shows, as talk-show and quiz-show hosts, and stuff like that. Her brother, Tori, showed up as an extra, usually, because of Ayu's persuasion. He wasn't into acting, though.

The brown-haired girl grabbed the remote control and switched the channel to a replay of a duel. "Whoa! Duel Monsters!" she exclaimed, flopping down on the couch next to her mother. A teen with multicolored hair slammed a card down on the field and yelled, "Dark Magician!"

"What teens watch these days," a voice said, and the mother-daughter pair turned around to see the smirking face of Ayu's brother.

"Tori! You are _supposed_ to be _asleep_!" cried his mother.

"And _you _are?" he answered, looking smugly at his older sister. "I could hear Mom bawling her lungs out all the way to my room. Keep it down, will ya?" Tori's arrogant look changed when he saw what they were watching. "Hey, that's Yugi Mutou!" he said in amazement. "He's the coolest!"

"Sorta short, for his age," commented Ayu's mother, earning glares from her children.

"He's sort of cute, in the teddy-bear-cuddly way," smiled Ayu. Ayu herself had been in a Duel Monsters competition once before, and would have been the champion of the competition if some guy named Kaiba hadn't shown up and beaten her to a pulp. Who was he, anyway? Ayu didn't watch TV as much as she used to, and didn't read the newspaper, except for the funnies.

"Cute?! Come on, sis!" Tori cried. "He's awesome!" He looked up to Yugi in many, many ways, and sometimes even went to his school wearing Yami's signature outfit. He was sent back home to change, under the order of the principal.

"Anyway, both of you, go back to sleep," Tori's mother said, standing up from the sofa and slapping their butts. (Ayu shouted, "MOM!" and Tori said, "Cut it out!") "You have to go to your new school tomorrow," she reminded her daughter sternly.

"'And school always comes first'," they said in unison, before they were pushed in the direction of their bedrooms.

After changing into her pajamas, Ayu opened her bedroom window and let the cool breeze enter. She closed her eyes and asked out loud, "So, what's going to happen tomorrow? I wonder. I have to keep on changing schools, but this time, I hope I'll stay here until I finish high school…

"I wonder, are the people in Domino City nice?" she queried, heading to bed, enfolding a stuffed bear in her arms. "I hope they will be…"

_A/N: How is the story so far? I hope it's interesting. Please review, and I wouldn't mind ideas for this. How long will it even be?_

_Anyway, I hope you find Ayu all right. She's not _that_ bad, is she? It's pretty obvious which school she'll be going to, but do you know how she will interact with the other characters?_

_Oops, my time's up. Please review this one, ne? (I'm so repetitive.) And while you're at it, how about checking my other stories?_

_Cheers!_

_Kurumi-chan_


End file.
